


Malpense Immortal

by VulpixSinistre



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: I couldn’t resist, but Otto, it’s. it’s my immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpixSinistre/pseuds/VulpixSinistre
Summary: My Immortal, but Otto.Otto is a goth supervillain just trying to talk to his crush, but these henchman keep flaming his story.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know what to say here man, it’s just the first two chapters of My Immortal but about Otto. Enjoy

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my bf (ew not in that way) wing, alphasfanchu666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! HIVEmind ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! GLOVE ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Otto Comp’uter Snow NumberOne Malpense and I have short snow white hair (that's how I got my name) with gray streaks and spiky tips that stick up from my head and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Jack Frost (AN: if u don't know who he is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Diabolus Darkdoom but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a clone but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a villain, and I go to an evil school called H.I.V.E. on an island where I'm in the third year (I'm fifteen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love St. Sebastian’s and I get all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black coverall uniform with a matching G.L.O.V.E. logo on the front and three dots on my collar, gray socks and black combat boots. I was wearing chapstick, white nail polish, black eyeliner and blue eye shadow. I was walking inside H.I.V.E. It was inside a volcano so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of Henchmen stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Otto!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was… Laura Brand!

"What's up Laura?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said shyly.

But then, I heard my Alpha friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to leave the MCR reference, it’s too funny.   
> Also not a fan of the bad words BUT I copy/pasted instead of typing them so that doesn’t count

AN: Fangz 2 alphasfanchu666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW Henchmen stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX0110XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my quarters. It was snowing and raining again (but I didn’t notice because I was inside the volcano). I sat up in bed and drank some milk from a bottle I had. My bed was black ebony and my blanket was neon blue velvet with black wool. I got out of bed and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on another black coverall uniform, half of a yin yang necklace, combat boots and black socks on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and spiked up my hair.

My friend, Wing (AN: Wing dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his long shoulder-length raven black hair with dark streaks and opened his chocolate-brown eyes. He put on his black uniform, fishnets and tennis shoes. We put on our makeup (chapstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Laura Brand yesterday!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Laura?" he asked as we went out of our room and into the accommodation block.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" he exclaimed.

Just then, Laura walked up to me.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, One Direction are having a concert in the hydroponics dome." she told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed.

I love OD.

They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well.... do you want to go with me?" she asked.

I gasped.


End file.
